


Dangerous Things

by Glory_Jean



Series: 31 Days; March 2012 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: Sometimes it's just hunger (Drabble)





	Dangerous Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jer832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/gifts).



___________________________

Not all things dangerous were evil. Not even most. Often, they were just hungry. He couldn't blame them for that. This fact rarely comforted his erstwhile companions, so he refrained from later commenting on the contents of their dinner plates. (Even the vegetables were once happy, growing things rent from their beds in their prime). "Life lived on life," as someone once said. Today he was fortuitously alone as he let himself admire the lethal grace of the large predator hunting just below his hiding place. Fortunately, sense of smell was not its strong point. Nothing left but the waiting.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 13 of [this ancient prompt set](https://31-days.livejournal.com/2798142.html#cutid1) and based on something Eight said in [The Company of Friends; Benny's Story](https://www.bigfinish.com/releases/quickinfo/the-company-of-friends-289)  
> Quote from White Fang by Jack London.


End file.
